Nicktoons Nexus
by Invader DAC
Summary: Based off the canceled comic by Doodley and Neoyi from Deviantart. Invader DAC presents a Nicktoons Crossover. Featuring; Spongebob Squarepants, Invader Zim, Avatar TLA, Danny Phantom, Fairly Oddparents, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Jimmy Neutron. As the villians of each universe unite, the team up of our heroes is the only thing to take them down.
1. Chapter 1: A Nightmarish Alliance

Nicktoons Nexus

DISCLAIMER: Various parts of this fic does not represent the original story idea by Doodley, Neoyi, and whomever may have worked on the canceled comic. This is my interpretation and idea for how this crossover would go and will have some of my personal touches. These once again do not represent the story of the people I have mentioned above, Thank You.

Starring shows such as:

-Spongebob Squarepants

\- The Fairly Oddparents

-Danny Phantom

-Avatar The Last Airbender

-Invader Zim

-Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius

-My Life as a Teenage Robot

Originally Created by Deviantart Users: Doodely, Neoyi

Currently by: Invader DAC

Chapter 1

The Nightmarish Alliance

Bikini Bottom; the underwater city full of prosperity and potential. the flowery clouds floated by as the afternoon is at its peak. Hungry Bikini Bottomites stood in line near the outskirts of the city, where the famous eatery "The Krusty Krab" sat. Various familiar characters awaited their chance to try to delectable delicacy known to sea life as the Krabby Patty, a magnificent and well crafted specimen of the culinary arts.

Inside the crab trap shaped restaurant, through the double doors is a sight...less than pleasurable in terms of atmosphere and design. A rather broken and rarely maintained dining area is what is the interior is reminiscent of. However, the main selling point of this restaurant strays away from presentation but effectiveness.

As the line reached the front, a particularly infamous (or famous for you Squidward fans) squid who took the customer's orders stood inside a small boat counter. His dry and rather sour remarks the only solace in his stressful life. A rather disliked person was next in line, a rather obese and frankly ugly individual donning glasses and an orange tanktop shirt that didn't even reach his stomach. Squidward looked up at Bubble Bass, getting his notepad and pencil ready."Oh, Hi Gordon. Ready to critique this week's special?" Squidward spat, a hearty dose of sarcasm and cynicism in his tone.

Bubble Bass ignored the snappiness from the frustrated squid and made his unreasonably complex order. "I'll take a triple batter fried Monster Krabby Patty, with extra golden brown fried pickles and fresh baked wheat buns all without lettuce. My doctor says I need to eat less" Bubble Bass quickly stating his order without any pauses as he had memorized the order by heart. Squidward only blinked at Bubble Bass, not amused at all. He made a snide comment … placing the ticket on the small windowsill between him and the fry cook inside the other room. "If this is considered healthy for him I feel bad for his heart." Squidward snorted, ringing the bell as a sign that a new order has been made.

A yellow hand grabbed the ticket. The hand pulled it into the window where inside, the hand pulled the ticket down to the face of the most famous fry cook in Bikini Bottom. The man, the myth, the legend, Spongebob Squarepants. The young, naive fry cook read the ticket and immediately memorized the order without needing to reread it later, he placed the check on the built in pike near the bell on the windowsill. A fat stack of tickets from other orders from the day sit beneath their new brother, a subtle hint that today had been especially profitable. Spongebob smiled casually, saluting at Squidward respectfully. "Right away Squidward! I'll have this baby up in a jiffy!" Spongebob chirped, already getting three fat, juicy globs of Patty Meat and placing it on the old metal gas grill in front of him. Squidward looked back, slight annoyance in his dull face. He turned back around, not caring at all. "Whatever." Squidward merely muttered, going back to his meager paying job.

As the afternoon continued, the restaurant filled up more and more. So many customers in fact, that the greedy owner of the establishment himself came out of his office to witness the momentous occasion in the restaurant's 30 year tenure. ,Squidward, and Spongebob all witnessed the happy customers feast on their Krabby Patties. counted the thick, fat stack of cash in his hands. The greedy crab chuckling to himself as he counts higher and higher amounts. "310...450. Argh Har Har Har! Mister Squidward! We've made a new record in profit today!" laughed heartily, hugging Squidward with an arm over the octopus's neck. Squidward remained sour and dry, once again not amused with his greedy boss invading his space. "Don't touch me.." Squidward muttered, his tone rather monotone and bored. Spongebob sighed, looking at the happy crowd of customers. Resting an arm on Squidward's counter, he rested his cheek onto his hand. "Ahh…The happy faces of hungry customer's makes the days toil all worth it!" Spongebob cheerfully said. patted the young Sponge's arm, a grin on his face. "That's the spirit lad! I suppose this'll be one of them perfect days where NOTHING bad happens at all!" stated happily. An awkward silence occurred between the three men, Spongebob and looked around as if they are expecting something that's a little late.

Spongebob coughed into his hand, Squidward boredly checked his watch to see the time. Suddenly, a loud thumping noise occurred from afar and grew louder gradually, the customers looked shocked as they hopped along with the sound. scanned the area around in horror, Spongebob yelped as the stomping grew louder. "AGH! Shiver me timbers boy! What in the Sam Hill is that?!" cried, pointing his meaty claw at the windows at the front of the restaurant. Two large, pointy and stubby legs came to a stop at the entrance of the establishment. The customer's stood from their seats, looking at the huge nubs in concern. raised an eyebrow, his mouth slightly agape. "What in the blazes is going on?!" asked in an unstable but rather loud tone. A loud crunching noise was audible, coming from above them. Meaning that something was squeezing against the roof as the crunching, cracking noise grew louder and louder. Pieces of rubble and wood fell from the ceiling as the customers screamed and flinched to protect themselves. Suddenly, the roof of the Krusty Krab was ripped off. What was visible next was a giant green hand gripping the roof as if it were a toy car held by a child. A loud, throaty and bass toned cackle reverberated off the walls of the now roofless restaurant.

"Hello _**KRABS**_!" a now gigantic Plankton yelled, a huge grin on the green, pickle shaped being's face. gave a girlish squeal, pointing up at the former microbe. "Eh?! _**PLANKTON**_! Y-Y-You're-!" was at a loss for words, his pupils shrinking with each word he uttered and his voice becoming naught but a wheeze. "That's right you fat, little crustacean! **I'M HUGE**! So unless ya wanna be a big, red splat cemented on the ground for life. I suggest you give me the formula!" Plankton howled gleefully, raising his foot up as if threatening to stomp on . Spongebob took out his spatula and wielded it as if it were a sword, glaring at the now tall villain. Spongebob always the pacifist, decided to at least warn Plankton before attacking "Not so fast Plankton! If you want the formula, you're gonna have to get through me!" Spongebob warned. Plankton raised an eyebrow and gave a smug smirk.

"Come and get me Squarepants!" Plankton taunted as he cracked his knuckles. Spongebob hopped up to deliver a flying kick at the giant Plankton who easily deflected the kick with just the flick of two fingers, knocking Spongebob back toward and Squidward who both screamed as the sponge crashes down causing a huge explosion to occur. As the smoke cleared, three tombstones appeared where each of the three were, Plankton glared at the other customers "**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT**?!" he snarled, as the customers screamed and ran out of the establishment. Plankton dug his hand into 's gave and literally pried the formula out of his cold, dead claws. Raising his hand up to his face, Plankton's eye grew starry as he slowly came to terms with his success "Yes...after so many fights...so many years! I HAVE THE KRABBY PATTY SECRET FORMULA!" Plankton cackled, closing his eye as he reeled back to bask in his victory "Nothing can stop me now! It's like a dream come true!" Plankton said as he finished laughing.

Plankton opened his eye to see himself staring up at a dark purple, metallic ceiling. Instead of towering over the Krusty Krab in victory, he was actually lying on a cold, steel-like floor. He sat up and sleepily rubbed his head, having a splitting headache "Curses! It was just another dream.." Plankton sighed, waking up. He opened his eye completely, getting up off the floor, he walked around the room and clapped his hands together "Karen! Turn on the lights! I can't see!" he demanded, looking around the dark and dimly lit area. As no response got to him he squinted suspiciously at the eerie silence, looking around him with an uncomfortable feeling inside of him. A small source of light across the room, outside the exit made him turn his head. "There's some light, I oughta check this place out. I wonder where I even am." Plankton said to himself, walking out of the room. He looked around in awe of the few things he could see, advanced machinery quietly humming as they did their primary functions, coils all around flickered with electricity giving slight illumination around the dark area, test tubes gave a purple and green glow to the place. Plankton walked towards the room, as he made his way. A slight clopping noise against the metallic floors was audible.

Plankton stopped dead in his tracks, freezing up slightly "What was that?" he asked shakily, not wanting to look behind him in fear. He attempted to ignore it and continue making his way towards the room, the clopping however grew louder and louder, closer did the sound reach Plankton. Plankton stops once again and looked around with his peripheral vision, a feeling of dread and someone nearby filled the tiny microbe. "W-Who's there?!" Plankton asked, his voice rather unconfident and with a hint of fear. He scrunched up, not trying to look scared. "Show yourself!" Plankton demanded, looking around frantically, he declared "I WENT TO-" until he was enveloped by the shadow of his pursuer. Plankton slouched, balling up his fists and sensing a presence behind him. Plankton's eye squinted in distrust and suspicion. He growled under his breath as he flipped around to face the figure, pointing a stubby finger at the figure and shouting "I WENT TO COL-...huh?!" Plankton stopped in the midst of his yell, the figure overshadowing the underwater creature. Plankton looked up, the figure seemingly being much taller than Plankton. Plankton was about the height of this person's shoe, as he looked up. He sees the black trouser clad legs and thighs of this figure, stepping back a bit to even see this person properly, he finally got a good look at the face of the individual. The person was a tall man with long gray hair in a ponytail. He donned a nice slick, black suit and red tie. He seemed to be around his 40's with hints of wrinkles coming in, his expression was that of a calm but arrogant aura evident by his narrow eyes and smug smirk, his posture being perfect with his arms behind his back, his body type being comfortably slim and toned, his eyes an ice cold blue. This was none other than Vlad Masters (AKA Vlad Pladimus) the evil billionaire and nemesis to Danny Phantom.

Plankton took a few steps back, sweating nervously at the tall and imposing figure "I um...eeehhh ummm.." Plankton stammered, stopping dead and standing still. Vlad looked down upon Plankton and chuckled, amused by the microbe's demeanor "Where did you go again? I couldn't hear you over your tiny voice!" he chirped in a patronizing manner. He picked Plankton up by his antenna, lifting him up to his face. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Vlad remarked with callousness, smirking even more at the scared Plankton. "Not exactly. Catfish is more like it." a youthful voice interjected. Vlad and Plankton both blinked at one another, slightly alarmed at the young sounding voice. "Who was-?" they both asked as they turned their heads towards the source. A large headed boy wearing a dark red shirt with a black colored atom stood inside the brimley lit room. Having large brown hair shaped akin to devil horns, a small frame, dark blue eyes and a cocky demeanor with his crossed arms and smug smirk. He seemed to be around eleven years old. This was Jimmy Negatron the evil clone of the genius child himself, Jimmy Neutron. Both Plankton and Vlad raised their brows in curiosity at who this young man was "Of course, we all can't be experts in Marine Biology." Negatron continued once the shock of both of the men in front of him wore off. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked Vlad in a much more condescending tone compared to how he had addressed Plankton earlier. Taking a few steps forward to face the boy. Plankton hopped off of Vlad's hand and landed on a nearby autopsy table with various tools surrounding him such as scalpels and drills. "Didn't you read the description from earlier in the paragraph?" Negatron snarkily retorted, giving Vlad a deadpanned look. Vlad's eyes narrowed in a confused manner "What para-" he asked until he was interrupted by an insane yell. "GOT YOU!" a nasally voice screeched as a net fell on top of Plankton. "Hey! What the heck is this?!" Plankton growled, looking around the net. His captor being a rather deformed looking man, short black hair in a buzz cut style, his ears down to almost his neck, large and bulky glasses with Coca-Cola lenses, a hump on his back and an insane grin under his large nose. This was Denzel Crocker, infamous school teacher and possible psycho. He was the enemy of Timmy Turner and wished to capture all Fairy Godparents for his New World Order.

Crocker laughed insanely as he gripped his hold on the net, muttering to himself and speaking quietly about this "New World Order." Vlad, Negatron, and Plankton gave each other concerned and slightly worried looks, Plankton even gave the "He's crazy" gesture with the spinning finger around the ear. "Ummm ...what was that you had said?" Vlad asked in an awkward tone, wondering if this man in front of them was even SANE. Crocker turned his gaze away from Plankton and towards the two people in front of him "Don't you realize?! The reason we all were brought here was to be imprisoned!" Crocker yelled in a whisper, shaking as he looked around in a rapid and uncomfortable manner as if he was being watched. Vlad and Negatron gave each other a weirded out glance. "Imprisoned ...riiiight, by WHO exactly?" Negatron skeptically asked, wanting to humor Crocker in an effort to hear his theory. "Geh heh heh..it's obvious ...this is all the work of-FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker screeches, making various poses with each utterance of "Fairy", "God", and "Parents". "Fairy...God...Parents…" Plankton uttered in an angry disbelief, Crocker scowling at the microbe at this response. "Yes! That's right, you're that dumb, green fairy that hangs around with Turner! ADMIT IT!" Crocker bellowed in Plankton's face, spit hitting him in the face like a cannon. Plankton cringed as he wiped off the slobber covering his entire body "All I admit is that you're a stinking CRACKPOT! Someone oughta put you in a looney barn!" Plankton snorted, grabbing the edge of the net and pulling it out of Crocker's grip with all his strength. Crocker gasped as the net was snatched from him. "Hey! That was a gift from my mother for getting second place in employee of the week! Give it back you tiny booger!" Crocker childishly whined, struggling with the smaller Plankton. "Your mother?! What, next you're gonna tell me she LIVES with you?" Plankton grunted as they struggled, pulling back in a temporary advantage in the tug of war.

"NO! That's ridiculous!... It just so happens that I just live with HER!" Crocker huffed as he pulled the net back towards him. Plankton gave Crocker a tired and done look as if he had just broken Plankton's thought process "...And I thought I was lame." Plankton muttered as he let go of the net. The force causing Crocker to fall onto his back. Rubbing his head, he got up. In a pout "If you must know, she thinks I'm cool!" Crocker stated proudly, folding his arms and smiling arrogantly. "...Point proven." Plankton snarkily commented placing a hand on the side of his face to hide what he was going to say, as both Vlad and Negatron chuckled at Plankton's joke. As Crocker was about to argue again with Plankton, a huge explosion occurred on the wall in front of them. Vlad shielded everyone as he held onto them until the scattering rubble and soot eventually stopped. Getting back up Crocker held up his net, his knees shaking. held up a modified squirt gun which acted akin to a laser pistol, Plankton wielded a screwdriver he found nearby and Vlad looked at the hole in the wall in anticipation as he prepared to unleash his ghastly powers. However, as nothing had jumped out at them, the four males looked at one another. Slowly but surely, they cautiously crossed the room to examine inside the hole. Each raising their fists or weapons just in case of a surprise attack.

When once again, nothing had come out of the hole. The males all poked their heads in to see what had been occurring that caused the blast. As they saw what was inside, they nearly were struck by a skidding figure. Said figure had planted one foot behind them to keep from crashing through the wall. The four men yelped as they hopped back, the figure stood up and looked at them angrily. SHE is a green, black and yellow striped bee-like robot, with an hourglass physique, looking similar to an egyptian goddess. She wore armor on her lower arms and chest, her large lips covered in red lipstick as sharp teeth poked out through her angry mouth, antenna protruded out of her skull as wings jutted out of her back. This cybernetic woman was Vexus, the Queen of Cluster Prime and XJ9's main nemesis.

"What are _**YOU **_looking at meat bags?!" Vexus hissed at the quartet as she faced the opponent in front of her, Crocker, Negatron and Vlad cringing and flinching at this behavior. Plankton starting wide eyed and drooling a tad.  
"I think I'm in love…." Plankton murmured, uncaringly tossing a framed picture of Karen his computer wife he pulled out of nowhere into the trashcan nearby. Negatron nodded, agreeing with Plankton's settlement. Vlad and Crocker ignored that conversation to the best of their ability as they watched Vexus square off against her foe. As the figure walked out of the shadows with two fiery sparks in their fist, the person stops as they are revealed into the now bright room. Similarly to Vexus, she was female, she was a rather tall person for being only 15 or 16 years old. She wore a red imperial, military uniform from a nation not known to any of the other individuals in the immediate area, having black hair in a bun with two streaks of hair flowing down each side of her face, red lipstick covering her lips which are in an arrogant smile. This was the famous (or shall I say infamous) Azula who was the Princess of the Fire Nation, the daughter of Ozai, the powerful and feared leader of the said nation. The possibly insane sister of Prince Zuko and a major threat to Avatar Aang. She stands in front of Vexus, seemingly having the upper hand in their unseen altercation from earlier.

"Hah! It seems that a peasant such as yourself can't stand up to a goddess like myself!" Azula spat, her smirk widening. "Hmph! Don't get arrogant with me you human bag of bones! I'll easily tear you to shreds and shove that arrogant attitude where the sun doesn't shine!" Vexus spat back in retort. Crocker looked at this exchange in excitement, raising his arms up in the air and whooping "WHOO! CATFIGHT! I haven't seen one since Mother fought Miss Crudburry last Sunday for the last used pair of Elvis's underpants!" Crocker cheered happily, Vlad and Negatron glare at Crocker. "Are you even real?" Vlad asked Crocker, hoping that this all was a sort of fever dream from staying out in the sun. Plankton muttered frivolously as he started writing down notes on the characteristics of both fighters, Negatron tilts his head and looks curiously at Plankton. "What are you doing?" the young clone asked, wondering what the microscopic scientist was up to. "Heh Heh, I'm checking the abilities of these broads. Who here is up to bet on this?" As Plankton looked up, immediately three hands shot up as he grinned. "This'll be good." he chuckled to himself. Vexus dashed towards Azula at tremendous speed, Azula went into a defensive stance to guard against her assailant. Vexus threw a right hook, with blinding speed. Azula sidestepped, narrowly missing the swing and retaliated with a drop kick on Vexus's chest. The cybernetic menace grabbed her lower chest as she stumbled backwards from the hard hit, losing her balance. Azula then proceeded with her own offensive, charging at Vexus herself with the advantage of the android being wide open. Azula unleashed a flurry of physical attacks, with her superior mechanical reflexes however, Vexus matched Azula in hand to hand combat. Both divas trading blow for blow as Vlad watched in study, his hand up to his chin. Negatron smirks as this fight raged on, confident in his bet "What's wrong Vlad? Afraid that little miss firebrand is going to lose to a mechanical creation made by intelligent scientists?" Negatron teases, giving Vlad a smile that made him seem so punchable. "Feh. Just watch, this girl is hiding her powers, I can sense it myself." Vlad huffed, giving an icy cold glare at Negatron who stepped back a bit in intimidation. Crocker rises up next to Vlad "Sensing?! This must be the work of-" right as Crocker was to do his traditional dramatic posing. Vlad's eyes glowed red as a warning. Crocker slumped down, his eyes looking up at Vlad in a worried expression.

"I'll be good…" Crocker squeaked. The battle raged on until Azula had gotten cocky and reeled back her fist to prepare to deliver a monstrous blow against Vexus. Vexus who had been continuously pummeled by Azula opened an eye and used that instant to grab Azula by the throat and slammed her down onto the hard, metal floor. Hurting Azula's back significantly, Vexus maintained her strong grip on the teen's neck, raising up her clawed hand to deliver a killing blow to Azula. "Before I make you a slave to the superior forces of Cluster Prime, do you have any last words brat?" Vexus sneered, feeling victorious and wanting a laugh. "Just...one…" Azula choked out between gasps for air, Vexus smiled a tad "Oh? Do tell!" she chirped in a patronizing manner.  
"**BURN**…" Azula hissed as her hand sparked into flames, slapping Vexus off of her with the heated hand. The robotic menace grabbed her cheek and staggered back as she let out some robotic swears "GAS GUZZLING MOTHERBOARDS! Urgh!" Vexus snarled angrily, staring furiously at Azula. "You were saying boy?" Vlad smirked smugly at the now worried Negatron. "Shut up you old coot! That was just a cheap shot!" Negatron responded, though he internally doubted Vexus's victory at the current moment.

"You'll pay for-!" Vexus hissed right as Azula smiled menacingly, Azula's fist was on fire as she reeled it back. "Oh cra-" Vexus squeaked in realization, Azula threw her fist and a blast of fire overwhelmed and eventually swallowed the mechanical menace. "Looks like you owe me your allowance little man." Vlad snickered, folding his arms and giving Jimmy Negatron a smile that was oh so smug. "Not yet Vlad old chum, look!" Negatron who had been paying more attention to the scuffle at hand. Vlad swung his head over and saw the smoke cleared up. A singed and scratched up Vexus was holding up her arms to block from the flames. Azula still remains arrogant, her body full of hot air and her head seeming big. "Hah! A backfiring machine can't stand up to the raw power of the Fire Nation. Shall I send you back to the scrap yard where you were born?" Azula spat, getting into an offensive stance. Vexus scowled at the smug teen in front of her, but slowly smiled herself "Oh, I am impressed by your abilities my dear. You match me in many ways including intelligence and speed, I would be beat if there hasn't been one thing I trounce you meat bags in anyway." Vexus purred deeply, standing tall with her chin up high, confident as can be.

Azula remained unfaltered by this statement, feeling as if Vexus was only giving a bluff from desperation "Ooh! An advantage eh? Then tell me Miss Bucket of Bolts, what KIND of advantage do you have over me?" Azula asked the biggest mistake in her life. Vexus dug her clawed throwing hand into a nearby pipe in the wall, pulling out the steel pipe with ease. "STRENGTH" she snarled with almost an innate sense of joy. She tossed the pipe which Azula tried in a futile effort to evade. Even as only part of the pipe struck her in the side. Azula's irises lost color and she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. She flew across the room, landing not far from the hole. Azula got up slowly, her knees shaky and her left hand holding her stomach. She lights up her right hand with the last reserve of energy left in her, she tosses a flaming fire ball at Vexus in a last attempt to stop her. Vexus merely leans to the side, the fireball narrowly missing her and hitting the back wall of the room. Azula groaned as she fell on her knees and held the floor to keep from face planting. Vexus walked over as Negatron smiled, his bet nearly won "Seems that the fire girl is out of steam!" He sneered, Vlad didn't seem too worried as he could afford to lose a bet. His hand up to his chin as he looked to see the ending of this battle. Vexus stopped as she was in front of Azula, her eyes lit up as she charged her eye lasers. "Your last words were burn correct? Well then I shall grant that request." Vexus snarled with a cold tone. As she was to fry Azula to a crisp, two lasers shot out from the burning hole at the back of the room. One struck Vexus in the head, knocking her down as Azula rolled out of the way to avoid getting crushed by the heavy android. The other headed towards the men. Vlad, Plankton and Negatron evaded the deadly laser. They saw the blast fly by and blow up the autopsy table, the three males jumping out of the way of the small explosion. They look at Crocker who had been grazed by the laser, his hair slightly singed. He chuckled as he raised his toupee "Oh, don't worry! I got this toupee after the Teacher's Strike of 99!" He assured, a relived grin on his face. Vexus got up off the floor and looked behind her "**WHO DARES?!"** She snorted angrily, the spectators inside the hole looking over to where the lasers came from, Azula lifting her head weakly to see her savior. Inside the burning hole, a tall and slim silhouette was noticeable if one squinted hard enough. Two menacingly cold ruby eyes peered in angrily, two antenna jotted out the top of the tall figure's bald head. The figure walked forward in the firey and flaming room. His silhouette growing more and more visible. He seemed to be 6 feet tall almost, his uniform being a tunic that reached near his crotch, bearing gloved hands and black leather boots. Vexus looked on in slight intimidation as the tall figure came closer and closer, as the extraterrestrial walked out of the flames. The eyes of the 6 onlookers went...downwards as this figure seemed...SMALLER than expected. The figure emerged from the flames, as this had occurred. Everyone gave a comedically surprised look, their eyes as wide as pie plates and their mouths nearly at the floor.

The figure was really around 4 feet tall, seeming to be the height of a 12 year old. It was seemingly male, his eyes were rather large and pure ruby, his skin was green, his antenna long and scythe shaped, his uniform a pinkish color with thin stripes going across, an odd metal shell drilled into his back.

The evil, alien soldier of the Irken Empire, sent by his diabolical leaders; The Almighty Tallests, Small, even considered rather CUTE. He had been sent on a "mission" to infiltrate Earth. The rival to Dib Membrane, this is

Invader Zim.

"...What?! What are you inferior dookie-headed fools looking at?!" Zim growled, his fists clenched. Two laser cannons extending from his PAK retracted back inside. Vexus had broken the silence, walking over to Zim. She towered over him as she herself was 8 feet tall. "Who are _YOU_ supposed to be?" Vexus sneered at the alien in front of her, her hands on her hips and her lips in a frown. Zim jabbed a finger at Vexus "You dare question the identity of the famous Invader _**ZIM**_?! I should ahnilate you on the spot you inferior gasbag!" Zim shouted, to Vexus's annoyance and anger at being spoken to like that. "You tiny child...You dare speak to a queen like that?!" Vexus stood in an offensive stance, raising her clawed hand up to prepare a pre-emptive strike against the Irken. Zim's antenna drooped down to his shoulders as he sweated nervously.

"That's enough!" A feminine voice yelled, Vexus looked at the source. Vlad facepalmed at the prospect of ANOTHER person in the area "Oh for the love of-I'm getting tired of this!" He groaned, the tediousness of the repetitive enterance of more villains getting on his nerves. Jimmy Negatron nodding at this prospect. Plankton hopped out of the hole and walked over to where Zim, Azula and Vexus were. Followed by Crocker, Vlad and Jimmy Negatron. "Look above at the ceiling my future allies!" The female spoke once again. The seven antagonists (or at least six) looked up to see a small figure similar to Zim in look, sat in a floating chair. The chair floated down just above their level, this Irken was female as her antenna was curled in a jagged square shape at the tip. Her eyes were a duller violet compared to Zim's bright and full ruby, her uniform a dark purple with a coatail compared to his tunic, her demeanour far more imposing than Zim. A fluffy black, red eyed cat is curled up around her crotch. Purring as the female Irken stroked her hand on the cats back. Zim seemingly recognized this figure, his mouth wide open and his finger pointing at her, a loss for words.

"SIZZ-LOR!" he inquired.

The smug look immediately went away as her eyes widened and her cat woke up from it's nap wide eyed. "WHAT?! NO!" The female protested, the name being incorrect. "I knew this would happen! You came back to send me back to that horrid grease bucket on Foodcourtia! Disguising yourself by getting a liposuction and dressing up as a woman! Well it won't work! I see perfectly through your horrible facade!" Zim stupidly deduced, the villians around him giving him a look of exasperation and confusion. "Don't you remember?! I'm the one who had tried to take back your mission! The one who used that weenie stand!" The female elaborated, Zim blinked a bit.

"Wait a second…." Zim thought as his finger tapped on his chin, his process of thought beginning to move.

"...Nah you lost me." Zim casually remarked, shrugging.

This female Irken was Tak, the nemesis to Zim...at least in her mind. Trying to receive compensation for the latter causing her to fail her exam many years prior. She had attempted to steal his mission but had been foiled by the joint forces of Zim, Dib and Gaz. As Zim had stopped caring enough to deduce Tak's identity, her eye twitched from borderline insanity and fury. She closed her eyes and inhaled, turning her hover chair away from Zim, she faced Plankton, Vlad, Vexus, Crocker and Jimmy Negatron. "You all are presumably wondering who I am and why I have had you kidnapped like this." Tak said, her soft yet deep British voice giving them all a conflicted and uncomfortable feeling. "Yeah! What's the story you broad?!" Plankton loudly interjected, Tak cringed at this exclamation. Continuing off what she had been saying "My name is-"

"TAK! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Zim interrupted, the entire room had proceeded to facepalm as Tak had enough of Zim's inconsistent intelligence evident by her baggy eyes and unstable, quivering frown. "ZIM! I SWEAR ON MIYUKI, IF YOU DON'T STAY SILENT YOU WILL BE SPACED!" Tak screamed, her antenna frizzing up from pure rage. Zim flinched and shrunk down metaphorically. Tak cleared her throat once Zim had clammed up. "As I was saying...my name is Tak. I am an invader for the Irken Empire. Similarly to Zim, only I'm actually competent." Tak elaborated, Zim pouted at this. Folding his arms and glaring at her "LIES!" he protested to which everyone proceeded to ignore. "Alright then, introductions aside. Why would you capture me and surround me near such peasants?" Azula asked, her hands on her hips and her face in an unamused frown. "I'm getting to that. You see, I had initially tried to steal Zim's "MISSION" given to him by our leaders the Almighty Tallests." Tak explained, everyone sans Tak and Zim gave one another strange and confused looks.

"You mean to imply that a race of hyper advanced extraterrestrials meant to invade planets...are led by the TALLEST of their race?" Vexus asked incredulously, hinting that the logic behind that ideal is idiotic. "Of course! We Irkens are the most superior race EVER! Well, not as superior as me of course but that's way out of their leagues to even achieve!" Zim remarked, giving an arrogant smirk. "...Zim is an idiot, please excuse his rather facesist remarks." Tak apologized, the other villians nodding in understanding.

"Anyways, Zim had ruined my chances of becoming an Invader many decades ago. I won't get into the details but I do think you all understand WHY I have a distaste for him." Tak sighed, as Vlad spoke up. "Oh believe me, I know the feeling of someone ruining your chances to achieve something." Vlad said in sympathy with Tak. "You too?" Crocker and Plankton asked simultaneously to which Vlad nodded. "My leaders had sent Zim on a "secret mission" to Earth. Wanting to prove to them that I was far more deserving, I abandoned my janitorial duty on Planet Dirt and made my way to invade Earth. I blended in perfectly, and I nearly invaded the planet in my first week on it. However, Zim, his adversary Dib Membrane and his putrid sister all joined forces and defeated me. I was in space with my poor minion Mimi where we stayed in a pod, floating endlessly for months." Tak sighed, Mimi looked up from Tak's lap. Hissing down at Zim, while Vlad and Plankton glared at him. "Hey! I was only defending my mission! You fools wouldn't understand!" Zim said in defense of himself. Azula smirked down at Zim "What an amusing little alien. I like him." She teased, liking his moxy. "It's a dog eat dog world I suppose." Jimmy Negatron added, shrugging.

"As we had floated through space, we had found ourselves approaching a Florpus hole. This was bad as that was an unstable wormhole that could destroy planets and ships with it's ability to alter reality between different universes. Unfortunately, we were powerless to do anything and we had been sucked in. Immediately, we had suffered between changing forms and realities. In a last ditch effort to escape the suffering depths of the Florpus hole, I had rewired my pod and activated the experimental Ultra-Drive function to slingshot my way out of the hole." Tak explained, the three brainiacs; Vlad, Plankton and Jimmy Negatron seemed intrigued by this. Azula who was unfamiliar with these terms was more or less confused and bored, Zim was foucused more on wondering if Gir was having another rave in the house while he was gone. Crocker and Vexus seemed more interested in why they were even here. "I activated the Ultra-Drive and my pod sped up to comet like proportions, this stabilized the Florpus hole and allowed me to exit through it. I found myself crashing towards Earth where I expected to have found Zim once more. When my Pod crashed and I had turned on my disguise. I had exited to see myself in a city similar to my own, only far less dilapidated and a bit more advanced. It was called Tremorton I believe." Tak continued her tale. Plankton, Vlad and Jimmy Negatron were astonished. "She traveled universes!" Plankton inquired in amazement.

"I thought that was impossible, only a force equaling to that of a wormhole could allow someone to achieve that!" Vlad added, himself more or less astonished. "This IS alien technology we're speaking of, if these "Irkens" are capable of this then they must have even better machinery than the Yolkians." Jimmy Negatron concluded, writing down his findings on a tablet.

"Tremorton?! That's in my universe!" Vexus interrupted, her eyes wide and her voice almost at a loss.

"That's about the response I expected more or less. I had witnessed an altercation between you and a similar android. She seemed to have had the mannerisms of a human adolescent." Tak placed a hand to her chin as she remembered the battle between Vexus and XJ9 (A.K.A Jenny). "You mean XJ9?! That's my nemesis you're speaking of!" Vexus explained, her fists clenched. "I assumed so, afterwards. I had stolen various materials and tools fron someone named Professor Wakeman to fix my pod and create a new ship. With it, I attempted to slingshot my way back to my universe but I ended up in another urban are on Earth. Dimmsdale was it's name. I saw that man right there battling a young child with these strange creatures." Tak pointed to . "You know about the _**FAIRIES**_?!" Crocker screeched insanely, spazzing out a bit to the weirded out looks from everyone. "During his scuffle, a strange wand landed near my feet. I picked it up and I had thought about how to fix my ship once more. The wand glew and sparkled as my ship had magically been fixed. Then a pink haired "fairy" as Denzel put it bluntly, took her wand back and sent him flying. With my ship repaired, I repeatedly attempted to make my way back to my native universe. Each time I made it to each of your universes until I reached 's. Having enough, I stole various equipment from your nemesis's father . I created an Inter-universal remote and with it, I returned home." Tak finished her story, raising up a Nintendo Switch like device which was the device she was referring to.

"Intriguing…" Plankton said impressed. Tapping his small stubby nub on his chin. "I agree...but that doesn't explain why we had been brought here." Vlad commented, looking up at Tak in concern. "What on Earth were we brought here for bug?" Azula demanded, lighting up her fists as a threat. "You see, when I returned to my hideout on Planet Dirt. I was considering a plan to invade Earth once more. But, then I thought about the events I encountered during my universal travels. I realized that with the help of fellow villains, we could join forces and create a force that would be unmatched through out all the universes! I know all about your adversaries and I know your wants and goals! With your help and allegiance to this alliance we could triumph over our enemies and rule our respective Earths!" Tak explained, sweetening her deal. "An alliance?" Asked Azula, who folded her arms and thought about the threat faced by Aang and his friends. "Krabs would fall easily against such a force…" Plankton thought to himself, remembering his recent setback against the Krusty crew.

"A way to defeat Danny Phenton…" Vlad inquired to himself, needing help to defeat his adversary. "Hmm...this additional technology could suffice to trounce XJ9's protection of the human dwellers." Vexus pondered, smiling at the idea. "Neutron would be an ant compared to us.." Jimmy Negatron rubbed his hands together and smiled like a child with a water gun full of ketchup. "I COULD FINALLY RULE THE WORLD! NEW WORLD ORDER! NEW WORLD ORDER!" Crocker cheered, immediately on board with the idea.

"Well? Do we have a deal?" Tak smirked, extending her hand. Everyone glanced at one another, sans Zim who was still thinking. Each giving an evil smile, giving a silent approval to the deal and promising each other aid in each of their endeavors. "Wait! What about me!?" Zim asked, if Tak was to conquer their Earth then what would Zim get out of it. "Oh don't worry Zim. I spoke to the Tallests about all this, they'll consider your assistance to our cause as both of us conquering Earth! Everyone is happy in this regard!" Tak lied, her fingers crossed behind her back. Zim gasped at the mention of his leaders. "The Tallest?! Of course I'll join this alliance! Only for them!" Zim exclaimed. With everyone on board, they all joined in a handshake to cement their alliance. An evil smirk on all of their faces.

Azula sniffed the air and her nose scrunched up. "Ugh! What's that putrid stench?" She says in disgust. Vexus pinching her nose in response, Tak blushed a tad as she coughed in her hand. "Erm...take a look out the window over there, you'll see where we are." Tak points to a nearby window, everyone runs over there to see a planet FULL of garbage. Irken dumping cruisers dropping truckloads of garbage on the surface. "Planet Dirt?!" Zim exclaimed in horror. Everyone glared at Tak who sighed "My space station is under construction as we speak, this was just a temporary arrangement. Now then...I suppose we should start our conquest?" Tak asked, already knowing the responses by her new allies as they all nod.

Inside the Krusty Krab, Spongebob and Squidward are in the storage room, both are walking up and down the area. Checking off the lists on their notepads for inventory. "Isn't it great Squidward? Just being here and working for the good of the citizens?" Spongebob asked cheerfully as he looked up from his notepad. Squidward scoffed as he stopped writing and placed his tentacles on his sides. "More like adding more victims to the cardiologist." He inquired snarkily. Spongebob giggled at his quip, being his polar opposite. "Aw c'mon Squidward, you don't have to be so surly! We're doing alot by checking inventory! Why we're making sure we have enough for the Krabby Patty festival next week!" Spongebob excitedly remarked, the Krabby Patty festival was a yearly tradition. Each year on May 21, the Krusty Krab would host a huge festival with cheaply built rides, Krusty Krab merchandise and obsolete additions to the menu with many Bikini Bottomites coming to enjoy the festivities. This was near and dear to Spongebob who had always came to the festival as a child, one major reason why the festival was so important to him especially. "Yawn." Squidward spat in annoyance and boredom, continuing to check inventory just to get it over with. "Spongebob! Squidward! Get your hind quarter's down here at once! Staff meeting!" yelled from the dining area.

Spongebob smiled at this announcment "Ooh! You think this is about my proposal for the Jellyfish net racks to be added near the enterance?" Spongebob asked Squidward as he placed the notepad and pencil into his pocket. "Oh boy, I hope." Squidward responded, an obviously monotone and sarcastic tone in his voice. Both underpaid employees walked out of the storage room, walking up to their boss who had been standing near the boat counter where Squidward resides during work. "You rang?" Squidward asked, not wanting to be there at all. "Yeah! Is this about my idea ?" Spongebob asked with excitment. shook his head, his arms behind his back "Good heavens no! That rack would cost 3 dollars and I can't afford to make such an invesment like that!" said with slight fear in his voice, not wanting to waste what he thought was a large sum of money. "Shocker." Squidward commented dryly. "Darn." Spongebob said with slight sadness in his tone, slumping down a bit.

"I've called you in here lads because there's been one of them anomalies." said, Squidward rasing an eyebrow and Spongebob looking up in curiosity. "That little whelp Plankton hasn't been trying to steal the formuler for a whole month!" explained as he pulled out a large calendar from his pocket, pointing a claw at the last date where Plankton tried to steal the formula being April 14, the current day being May 14. "I should care _why_?" Squidward asked, honestly not caring but wanting to humor "We need to be on high alert mateys! If that scoundrel's been gone this long then that means he's planning something big!" surmised, slamming his fist onto his open face claw. "You really think so ? Maybe he feels bad and wants to quit?" Spongebob suggested, knowing Plankton's struggle a part of him wants to assume the best. "Nonsense me boy! I've known that little barnacle since the Great Money Shortage of 1929! He won't stop at anything for the formuler so keep your eye's peeled and your rears in gear! I'll go guard outside in case he tries to sneak in." ordered his employees, Squidward had an outraged look on his face while Spongebob proudly saluted "Aye Aye Captain! We'll make sure this place is ship shape!" He promised, his voice still as cheery as can be. nodded as he scuttled out of the dining room to the outdoors. Squidward groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Aw great, now I'm stuck here with _YOU_!" Squidward whined, while not outright HATING the Sponge. He certainty felt that their world views differed to the point that Spongebob seemed irritating at times.

"Cheer up Squid! With you and I working together, not even Plankton can steal the formula!" Spongebob giggled, making karate poses to show off his prowess. Squidward rolled his eyes at Spongebob's dorkiness. "Why is it so important to protect that stupid formula?" Squidward asked, legitimately not understanding why it was so imperative to do so. "Waddya mean?" Spongebob stopped his posing and looked up at Squidward curiously. "What I mean is that it's a formula for a sandwich, why should we care if Plankton steals it? It's not like we're all gonna die." Squidward explained, not being mean more or less cynical about how he felt. "But Squidward, this isn't just about the formula! This is for ! Sure sometimes he can be a **BIT** stingy or mean, but he does care about the fate of the Krabby Patty!" Spongebob argued, knowing why it is important to care so much. "Listen, do you _REALLY_ think it's the end of the world is Plankton gets that formula?" Squidward folded his arms, wanting to hear Spongebob's answer. "Squidward... is my friend…" Spongebob looked down, his face growing a bit serious, looking back up at Squidward "And if my friend cares about something close to him then I should try and help whenever he needs help." Spongebob looked back up at Squidward, still looking serious and determined. Spongebob turned around and triumphantly and proudly placed his foot on a bag of potatoes. Pointing upwards victoriously as his voice changed to a deeper and prouder tone "AND I NEVER LET MY FRIENDS DOWN!" Spongebob proclaimed with an echo in his voice. Squidward leaned back on the wall and rolled his eyes "Whatever." he boredly stated.

"Well put me bucko!" Mr. Krabs chuckled heartily as he stood in front of them. Spongebob and Squidward looking over to acknowledge him. then turned rather delicate, grasping his hands together and smiling "But to prevent continuing this silly old feud, I think we should give Plankton the formuler." said rather softly, as he sweated nervously. A nervous smile on his face, Spongebob and Squidward gave one another rather confused and concerned looks. "But...why?" Spongebob asked, worried about 's change in attitude. clenches his teeth, still with a nervous smile. He uses his eye stalks and points towards the front windows with them. "LOOK...OUTSIDE.." he "happily" says through clenched teeth, implying he really isn't happy at all. Spongebob and Squidward both ran towards the windows and gasped as the sight of tens or even hundreds of Vexus's soldiers surrounding the Krusty Krab is immediatley noticeable. Plankton is on the shoulder of Vexus's right hand man Smytus. "Hello fellas! How about we talk this over a pint of root beer? AS I TAKE YOUR FORMULA! HAGH HAGH HAGH HAH!" Plankton mocked as he laughed manically, Spongebob and Squidward gave one another worried looks as Plankton gave a victorious smile.

"GAME OVER…"


	2. Chapter 2-Update

Hi! So nice to be here once again to speak to you all, even as small as it may be. I appreciate the kind words and gestures made towards the first chapter.  
I'm here to let you all know that Chapter 2 is underway in the writing phase. With school,life, and the general inconsistent motivation I have been feeling things had slowed down significantly.

Chapter One had gone smoothly thanks to having a guide with me at that particular moment (The Comic had been canceled early in its development.) and wanting to put my own twist on this story. I took some time to re watch Avatar TLA for better context on the story and characters, hopefully I can have the Chapter done by the end of the week. But, realistically, the end of Next Week or the Week after is more likely.

I will be planning on Chapter 3 soon, so writing can go far quicker and I can have a better guide at the immediate interval. I hope you all understand, these chapters will range from 2,500-6,000 words per chapter. Chapter 1 was long as it was an intro,


	3. Chapter 2-The Krusty Krab Crumbles

Nicktoons Nexus

Chapter 2

The Krusty Krab Crumbles

Disclaimer: (I've had trouble with transcribing this version from my Google Docs Version. Seems like the name won't show up. Please pardon that issue.)

Here we are...Chapter 2... it's been a long time coming. I wish to apologize for the wait, I've been going through alot in terms of IRL stuff and I have had trouble with writing this Chapter. It hasn't been as fun since all the good ideas I have for the Spongebob Dimesnion will be shown later. Chapter 3 is nearly finished the outlining phase and I should begin writing that soon. However, I ask that you be patient in case a similar situation arises like it has with this Chapter. Thank you for understanding. Please Review! I would love to hear what you have to say!

Things had not looked too good for the Krusty crew at this particular moment. Spongebob and Squidward had looked in both horror and shock at the scene in front of them. Soldiers as far as they could see surrounding the Krusty Krab like ants would to a donut on the ground. These soldiers were bug like akin to Vexus somewhat, holding advanced laser rifles identical to the kinds that someone would see in a sci-fi film. A taller, more threatening looking bug-like creature stood in the back of the crowd. Bulky and stocky having a face as cold as ice, donning armor made with the finest of metals. A helmet masked his whole head and only showed his stern and frowned expression. He looked rather mean and callous, his eyes devoid of any emotion other than that the fulfilment of his task. "Alright Smytus! Command our troops to extract the formula from that grease bucket!" Plankton ordered harshly, the tiny microscopic being was on the tall Smytus's shoulder. Plankton had a happy grin on his face with his arms folded and his eye showing pure poison at the dwellers inside the restaurant. Finally, after so much trial and error he would gain the victory over his most hated adversaries. "Yes Lord Plankton. Alright you pack of hooligans! You heard the man, if I don't see this establishment burned to the ground and these cowards locked up in chains in the next fifteen minutes, then prepare to get sent to the TRASH HEAP!" Smytus said, the soldiers saluted him as a sign of understanding the order.

"Great barrier reef! We're DOOMED! YOU CAN TAKE ME BUT DON'T HURT ME MONEY! WAAAAAGHHHHH HAGH HAAAHH!" bawled, on his knees and covering his face with his meaty claws to wipe his tears while he wept. Squidward looked at with uncaring contempt.

"Wow...I never knew you cared." The sarcastic squid inquired, rolling his eyes as wept. Spongebob paced around his surly co-worker and , he himself panicking and worrying about their predicament. "Oh Neptune! What do we do?!" Spongebob yelled worriedly, wiping the sweat that had been forming from his forehead. Squidward sighed at this show of hysterics "We COULD just give them the formula." He dryly suggested. gave him a cold glare in response "Are you inhaling Krabby fumes again ?! That formuler means more than you think! If Plankton gets a hold of it then it's the END!" explained, getting up and placing his claws to his sides and frowning at his skeptical employee. "Don't you think that's a BIT of an overreaction?" The surly squid asked, feeling as if his contemporaries were making a big stink over a mere hamburger recipe, scowled at this remark.

"Let me explain it like this . If Plankton takes the formula... YOU'LL be out of a job and you'll be living in a box eating your Paintings for FOOD!" explained as he placed a claw on Squidward's shoulder his voice cool as ice, knowing to himself that he had already won the argument once the blank look of realization was painted on his face. "Oh alright! But, if I die then I'm haunting you both." Squidward muttered as he folded his arms and grumbled in defeat.

"That's the spirit Squiddy!" Spongebob excitedly approved. He grabbed his belt and snatched some Ketchup and Mustard bottles. He grabbed some Mayonnaise and put some on his fingers, spreading the mayo across his cheeks as if it were war paint. He grabbed his Spatula and raised it up. "If they want the formula..then BRING IT ON!" He declared proudly, yelling with an uncharacteristically manly voice. Plankton chuckled at what he saw from Smytus's shoulder. He looked at his subordinate commander "Okay Smytie! Give them the command!" He ordered boisterously, expecting an easy victory against two poorly trained and inexperienced fast food employees and one middle aged crustacean who hadn't fought in a war in decades against tens to hundreds of aliens with years of military experience and combat training. Smytus nodded at Plankton's order without question "Of course sir. On my command you bunch of bucketheads! CHARGE!" he yelled with power, raising a metallic and Hi-Tech sword to signal the attack. "YEAH! Let's get em!" A Cluster soldier cried as he raised his fist up in the air. The soldiers charged into the entrance of the restaurant, Spongebob, and Squidward hiding behind a row of flipped over tables as a sort of barricade. Both Spongebob and welding condiment bottles as if they were guns. Squidward lied on the floor with his tentacles covering his head and his rear up in the air "You can shoot at them but keep me outta this!" Squidward screamed fearfully as the mayhem began. The Soldiers started opening fire, lasers shot out of their guns and struck the hard metal tables shielding the Krusty crew members. Spongebob yelled as he got up and squirted Ketchup at the soldiers. The red goo splattered onto the nearest soldier no more than 5 feet away. "Hah! You think mere condiments will-OH LORD THE PAIN!" The soldier started to spaz out and spark with electricity until he fell onto the floor and remained there twitching. "T-That ketchup is ACID!" he screamed, Spongebob looked rather surprised at the reaction, Squidward glared at in an accusing . Spongebob gave a less hostile but more confused and concerned look.

"What? It was either the battery acid, or the old sweat from my gym socks! Watering up the Ketchup isn't cheap you know!" The crustacean exclaimed, Squidward shook his head in disapproval. "How do you even SLEEP at night?" He asked, calmly while having a bit of hostility in his voice. "I think this is our ticket out of here guys! Let's show these robot meanies the power of TEAMWORK!" Spongebob cheerfully said, standing up proudly until laser shot right above his head. Making his hat spin, Spongebob bites his bottom lip. "EEP!" Spongebob squeaked as he narrowly missed getting his head blown off. Squidward and looked wide eyed as Spongebob giggled, patting out the flame that remained on his hat. "...How was he NOT died yet?" Squidward asked, just shocked at Spongebob's dumb luck. Plankton stood outside, tapping his small foot on Smytus's shoulder. He checks his ludicrously size wristwatch. "It shouldn't be taking this long?! I thought Vexus said these soldiers were advanced!" Plankton snarled at his second in command, unhappy at the longer than expected takeover of the Krusty Krab. "Well...advanced isn't the _**PROPER**_ word I would use for them." Smytus sighed, running the bridge between his eyes. Notoriously, Smytus thinks rather lowly of his crew. "They're incompetent and foolish but they'll get the job done." Smytus assured to calm Plankton down, himself believing that this was just a small miscalculation. Back inside, SpongeBob and continue their defense. Acid like Ketchup splatters against the charging soldiers. Squidward tossed whatever he could find; Bottles, Cans, Boxes, Crates and more. The Second in Command looked up, realizing a way to beat the resisting Krusty crew. "Men! Stop charging, dig in and commence maneuver number 104!" He ordered as he fell on the floor his belly, resting on the wooden planked floor. A nearby group of soldiers followed his measure, as the soldiers from afar run behind the soldiers on the floor. They go on their knees; still standing, the second in command looks back and nods as if to tell them to execute their plan.

"They're digging in? Well lads, it's gonna be the old fashioned style!" growled, grabbing another bottle, SpongeBob did the same. wielded a Ketchup bottle, Spongebob a Mustard bottle. Spongebob gulped nervously, the silence of the stand off got to the two. broke into a nervous sweat as Squidward wrote his last will and testament, making sure the addition of SpongeBob, and Patrick not being allowed into his funeral was added. As soon as the silence began, it ended with the immediate fire of the Cluster Soldiers's guns. Like hornets came the lasers, raining down on the metal tables. With the combined force of the concentrated soldiers, the lasers started to dent and even burn holes into the tables. "Augh!" Squidward screamed, ducking as a laser beam hit the wall above him, he glared at SpongeBob and who desperately fired the Ketchup and Mustard spurts in an attempt to quell the Cluster Soldiers assault. "We're gonna be losing our heads if this keeps up!" Squidward screamed. "What else is there to do?! That barnacle ain't getting a slimy little nub on my formuler until he pried it out of my cold, dead CLAWS!" argued, as the shootout raged on. A small group of soldiers snuck away from the mass crowd, due to their stone cold gaze at the offensive lines. None of the Krusty Krab crew members had found the soldiers out. They pressed their backs to the wall, one of them pulled out their rifle. "This'll be easier than a hard drive transplant!" a Soldier snickered as they aimed their rifle right at Spongebob's head. Their metallic finger hovering over the trigger as they prepared to fire a deadly laser blast. A second before this sneaky assasinaton attempt could have been executed, a metal door nearby swung open. The door crushed the soldiers fittingly like bugs. The person or should one say, creature responsible was a portly and laidback pink figure. True to his name, he was shaped akin to a star, donning only green shorts with purple flowers painted over them. He had a casual and unconcerned look on his face as the sound of a toilet flushing was audible from inside the room he had been in, implying he had been doing...business inside. "Don't go in there a while Mack." he warned the fallen Soldiers, as the doors swung a tad back to free them from their crushing prison. Patrick walked by, calmly passing by the beaten soldiers. He walked over to the barricade where his friends were. "Hey Spongebob! Can I play war too?" Patrick asked happily, his appearance had been a shock to the trio. "Patrick?! What are you doing here? The Krusty Krab doesn't open until noon!" Spongebob said in surprise, Patrick shrugged and then scratched his belly. "This is the Krusty Krab?" he asked calmly, Squidward facepalmed. "Great...this is a living nightmare after all." Squidward mumbled, unhappy with his disliked neighbor joining in the fray. "Get down boy! This is no War Game!" snarled, pulling Patrick down onto the floor. Outside once again, Plankton checked his watch "Drat! We're starting to go behind schedule! Why don't they just rush them?!" he said, Smytus shook his head. "Don't worry sir. They may be incomptent wastes of processors, but I know that they're tiring those Earth creatures out and waiting for their ammunition to deplete. From how desperate those fools seem at the moment….it seems that it's about to occur." he chuckled, smiling menacingly as Plankton looked back towards the inside.

squeezed the Ketchup bottle once more, until a familiar and hilarious sound escaped. "Davy Jones! The bottle is out of juice! Squidward! Hand me another!" bellowed, Squidward turned around and saw the pile of bottles mostly gone. "What the-We're all out!" he yelled, Spongebob squeaked at this and responded. "What?! We haven't used that much! How did we-PAT! NO!" Patrick was currently, and offhandedly, squirting Ketchup and Mustard into his mouth. "You sniveling!-GIVE ME THAT YOU LUBBER OF LARD!" yelled, tackling Patrick as he starts pummeling him in an attempt to save the last of their ammo. "No way! It's my acidic condiments!" Patrick argued as both of them got into a struggle for the last remaining bottle. Spongebob got in the middle and started to pull them apart. "Hey! Guys, stop it! This isn't the time to argue like this!" Spongebob said as he intervened. The Soldiers saw an opening and charged at the quartet in the barricade. Being the only one paying attention to the oncoming soldiers, Squidward grabbed the nearest thing he could find which was a bucket of Tartar Sauce, in a desperate attempt to quell the oncoming assault. Lumps of the mayonnaise and vegetable mixture splattered on the Cluster Soldiers. "URGH! It BURNS!" a soldier screeched, he and the others that had been covered in the smelly goo began to sputter and spaz as they sparked with electricity. "They're about to blow! Get down!" The Second in command screamed, he and the other soldiers jumped out of the way. snatched the bottle and ducked down, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward followed. The soldiers covered in sauce blew up, soot flew and covered the air. "Holy smokes! They just blew up from the Tartar sauce!" Spongebob exclaimed, slight sympathy in his voice from blowing up the metallic monsters. "Those weird machine creatures must've gotten overheated from all those chunks crammed inside them." Squidward inquired, Spongebob saw all this and put his hand to his chin as he thought. "Mister Squidward! You're wasting all me' tartar sauce!" he scolded as he glared at his employee. "Yeah! I was gonna eat that!" Patrick added, Spongebob snapped his fingers as he got an idea from Squidward's actions. "Hey! Squidward, you're a GENIUS!" SpongeBob smiles. "What else is new?" Squidward said, rolled his eyes. "What's up Spongebob?" Patrick asked as his head was held tightly by . "You saw how Squid splashed those robot guys with Tartar Sauce? What if we use the huge bucket in the kitchen! We can flush these guys and save the Krusty Krab!" the cheerful and optimistic sponge suggested. "What!? Are you inhaling Krabby fumes boy?! That Tartar Sauce cost me money!" protested, Squidward facepalmed. "Please ! This is for the Krusty Krab, and your friends!" Spongebob implored, Patrick looked up and smiled. "Yeah! I want Sauce too!" he stupidly added. "As long as it doesn't get me killed then I don't care." Squidward replied, shrugging. "Hnnnngggg ...Fine! But it's coming out of your paycheck boy!" said. "Yes sir!" He responded, saluting the cheapskate crab. "How will we get to the kitchen? We'd get shot before we even made it there!" Squidward asked, nervously glancing at the Soldiers over the barricade. "All we have left is this Bottle of Ketchup, we'll have to take the risk and run to the kitchen while I cover you mates!" said as he gripped the bottle. Spongebob nodded in understanding. The soldiers saw the silence as a sign of surrender. "You Earthlings sure are strange. You fight with all your might, but when all seems lost the cowardice comes to fruition!" The Second in Command snarled, poking his head into the barricade. He immediately got a faceful of Ketchup. He screeched like a girl, clawing at his face in a vein attempt of freeing himself of his burning fate. "THOSE TRICKSTERS! OPEN FIRE!" The Second in Command yelled through the pain, his eyes closed. "Uh Sir, we're right here." A soldier said, the Second in Command had been looking the opposite direction. "JUST SHOOT YOU IDIOT!" The Second in Command yelled, the soldier sniffled his eyes tearing. "You're so _MEAN_!" The Soldier cried. The Second in Command sighed, wiping the sauce off his face he looked guilty. "Look, I'm sorry I got mad Jerry. My wife's been honking me for a new chip enhancement, the kid is on the way and I have bills to pay. This ain't easy!" The Right Hand explained, Jerry dried his tears. Nodding as he understood. "Yeah...I know, at least anger management is helping though." Jerry said with a smile. Feeling better after the little tongue lashing the Right Hand gave him. The Quartet took their chance and ran into the kitchen undetected.

"Okay! So where is this "Bucket" of Tartar Sauce?" Squidward asked, looking around as no such bucket was immediately evident. Spongebob pointed behind the surly Octopus. Squidward turned behind him, a large bucket the height of a Ladder and the length of a Boatmobile. "...Was this always here?" He asked . "Of course Mister Squidward! This isn't one of them convenient plot doohickers or whatever you youngins call them!" replied, Spongebob and Patrick both ignored what had been going on and went to each side of the bucket and lifted with all their strength. grabbed a side and helped, the bucket lifted off the ground a bit.

"Why hello earthlings! Jerry suggested a peace treaty and we wanted to-**OH VEXUS ALMIGHTY**!" He screeched, Squidward kicked the bottom of the bucket and the Trio lifting it tilted it toward the Second in Command and the entrance he came from. Jerry walked in with a cake in his hands made of Metal and Tin with Oil as icing. "Who wants peace cake?!" Jerry said cheerfully, he screamed as a wave of Tartar Sauce blew them out of the kitchen, Cluster Soldiers charged towards the entrance as they heard the noise. A sea of Tartar Sauce wipe out the soldiers as the white, lumpy tsunami covered the entire establishment. Symtus saw the incoming wave and grabbed Plankton, placing a hand over him to protect the microbe. He hopped a good distance away as an explosion rang out in the entrance of the restaurant. The swirly eyed heads of the robotic soldiers painted the front area, mechanical parts rained down. Smytus rose up as he scowled at the scene and the failure of his men. "Of _COURSE_ you would fail this simple assignment." Smytus snarled, rolling his eyes. Plankton hopped onto the top of Smytus's helmet, holding onto it to keep on. "I suppose I'll have to go handle this myself." He said with a calm tone in his voice. Plankton glared at the Restaurant. "Don't underestimate them, they may look pathetic but they're more dangerous than you realize!" Plankton snarled as Smytus passed by his decapitated robot allies. "Oh Commander Smytus! You want some cake?" Jerry asked, the plate next to him. Smytus ignored him, making his way inside. He slammed the front door opened. walked out from the kitchen, looking back due to speaking to his crew. "Well lads! Back to work! That Plankton must be running away with his tail between his-!" He chuckled, but when he turned his head to the front of him; his mouth shut like a dog eating peanut butter. Plankton was stood up on Smytus's helmet, arms folded with the largest of toothy grin on his face. "Oh I'm so _SORRY_ Eugene! You were trying to tell me something?" Plankton chirped sarcastically. looked on with his jaw dropping on the floor. "Hummana Hummana Hummana Hummana…" he repeated over and over again. Spongebob walked into the Dining Room. "Oh, Hey ! What's going o-" Spongebob shrank, the size of Smytus was already overwhelming but the mere physique and the fact that he held a large spear in his hands didn't make things any better. Squidward and Patrick walked in as well, the former looking at Smytus with a deer caught in the headlights expression. Patrick scratched his rear, a more neutral look on his face. "Who's the character?" He asked, casually pointing at the imposing figure in front of them. "Aw, **THESE** were your adversaries Sir? Why they're not but ants compared to me!" Smytus chuckled, Plankton huffed and rolled his eyes. "We can laugh about it later you tin can!" Plankton scolded, wanting to get this whole thing over with. "Anyways Krabs, I only ask for you to give me the formula...OR ELSE!" Plankton said, returning to his evil smile, rubbing his stubby hands together.

"You'll never get it you little barnacle! I'd rather be served up in butter to those land mammals than hand you my formuler!" He hissed, standing his ground but still having an aura that lacked confidence. "Yeah! You tell em' ! If you want our formula, you'll have to take me down!" Spongebob said, his not so intimidating tone making Smytus look rather confused at the creature in front of him, SpongeBob held out his Spatula; wielding it like a sword. Smytus reeled back his fist and punched Spongebob right in the face, the sponge crashed into the Boat Register. He looked up, his face sucked in like if he had eaten sour candy. "HE TOOK ME DOWN! RUN!" SpongeBob screamed, everyone panicked. and Squidward ran into the office, but Patrick stayed behind. "You may destroy the Krusty Krab, You may make fun of how I look, but NOBODY hurts my best friend!" Patrick angrily exclaimed, Spongebob sat up and rubbed his head in a daze. "H-Huh...Pat, what are you?" He questioned, it was too late however. Patrick yelled while he ran toward Smytus. Smytus smirked and returned the gesture by running towards Patrick "Alright you fat, pink, earth meatbag! I'll show you why we Clusters surpass you in every way!" Smytus said. Spongebob woke up from his daze, sticking out his hand and yelled at Patrick in vain. "WAIT, PAT NO!" Spongebob protested. Patrick hopped up into the air, Smytus did the same. All seemed slow, both men came closer towards one another. During the dreadfully slow charge at one another, someone struck first.

Squidward and ran back into the kitchen; the underpaid Squid nearly ran out the back exit. He felt that had not been behind him. He was about to continue on but the little resistance inside him that was his conscience stopped him. He turned around, looking for his boss; the Crab was nowhere to be seen. Squidward heard the slight creak of the office door opening, stuck his head out of the door. "Pssst! Mister Squidward, get in here. I need your help filling up these bags with me money!" He yelled; holding up a burlap sack for Squidward to hold. "Why am I not surprised?" Squidward sighed, not expecting anything else and too tired to argue; He went inside to help his boss. 's office was a mess; checkbooks, contracts, gold coins, deeds, and even the furniture were all scattered about the small room. Squidward held the burlap sack reluctantly, began to toss money and checks into the Burlap Sack. "C'mon! C'mon! Where is the formuler!" was desperate; he knew SpongeBob and Patrick couldn't handle Smytus for long and he had to make sure that the formula could never reach Plankton's stubby... stubby hands. Patrick crashed through three whole tables in the restaurant. He finally landed in a screeching manner, his skin red from the friction. He was badly beaten, the top of his head bent and his teeth crooked and dangling by a thread. SpongeBob had recovered from his earlier assault, he rubbed his sore head; waking up from his comatose state. "Ugh...Patrick? What's goin' on?" The Sponge was still fairly dizzy, when he gave a tired glance at his hurt friend's body however. He woke up and immediately ran over to the chubby Pink Starfish. "ACK! Patrick! Speak to me buddy!" SpongeBob held Patrick's head, his lip quivered having unexpected the worst. "YUGOSLAVIA!" Patrick cried nearly drunkenly; the pain having gave him brain damage. Smytus looked at the scene in humorous bafflement...was...was Patrick alright? He gave a quick look at his "commander" with question in his false eyes to which all he received was an equally baffled shrug. Spongebob pulled out his spatula and glared at the two villains in front of him. While he always had been a firm pacifist; never having wanted to hurt anybody he deemed as capable of redemption. He knew that Smytus and Plankton would stop at nothing to get the formula. SpongeBob gave his trademark battle cry which was really just him making a strange guttural sound with his tongue. "OLOOLOHOLOLO!" He cried, his rubber shoes squeaked while he began to ran at the android with all he had. He held up his spatula, Smytus rolled his eyes and smirked; throwing a punch he expected the same result but this time. He had been countered by a slap on the wrist from the Spatula. Tears of pain welled in the giant's eye, he held his wrist and growled. "JUMPING JPEGS! D-Did he just strike me with a blasted meat patty flipping device?!" Smytus whimpered, while he hated to admit it. The Sponge had a good grip on that Spatula and was able to know EXACTLY how to hurt someone with it. "Oh for crying out loud Smytus! It's just a dumb old spatula, it's not like-OOF!" Plankton hopped off his minion's or at least his BORROWED minion's helmet and onto a nearby table. He began to scold his subordinate for acting like a wimp over a small _LITERAL _slap on the wrist…..RIGHT as he got crushed by the same spatula.

"OWWW!" was all the crushed green man could say. SpongeBob immediately cringed at the loud crushing noise he heard and pulled his spatula back. Plankton was as flat as a pancake, his face furious and unamused. "Oops! Heh heh...sorry Plankton! I didn't mean to hurt ya _THAT _badly." SpongeBob felt bad for how Plankton looked, he had been more assertive than he usually was as this was a fight for the Krabby Patty formula, but the kind and gentle nature of the Sponge couldn't help but show. "SMYTUS YOU STUPID IDIOT! Break all the bones of this putrid fry cook!" Plankton ordered the large, bulky brute in such a demanding and disrespectful tone that the Android began to sneer at the mini menace. "I will sir, but I suggest you don't speak to me all high and mighty while you're as flat as a processing chip." this remark angered the squashed subspecies. Spongebob swung his arm back in an attempt to repeat the attack, Smytus shot a laser from a trigger in his gauntlet. The laser hit Spongebob's arm and blew it clean off. "WHAT THE-! I blew his arm off?!" Smytus wasn't sympathetic towards the Sponge; in fact he was amused by the feeble creature. He was more or less surprised how EASY it was to blow it off like a twig. "Hah! Shows what you know Mister RobotGuy! Watch this!" Spongebob grunted, his cheeks grew red from strain. _**POP!**_ Was the sound that brought Spongebob's new and improved arm. "We Sponges have TONS of arms!" he went to get his Spatula and put it back into his back pocket. Then, he dug into his left pocket; strange sounds came out. Smytus rose a thick brow, he expected some sort of weapon that would give Spongebob a much needed advantage...something big and shiny capable of annihilating Smytus like a flea. SpongeBob pulled out a Bubble Bottle, he opened the cap and took out the wand. "HAH! That's your great weapon?! A mere barrage of soap and water infused circular bubbles?!" The Bulky Brute cackled, Spongebob ignored the arrogant comments of the Mechanical Man and blew into the wand. To the horror and confusion of Plankton and Smytus, instead of mere bubbles; Spongebob blew out a large Mallet Shaped bubble. He gripped it and slammed it on top of Smytus's head, surprisingly it caused quite the impact as his head was crushed almost Cartoonishly to the point of some of his teeth breaking.

"URGH!" Smytus then fell onto his back, his eyes were crossed and he swore he could see little stars circling around his head. Spongebob held his Mallet with both hands and grinned. "Don't underestimate the power of bubbles Mister!" SpongeBob was enough of a gentleman to let Smytus get back up on his feet. He rubbed the back of his steel skull. "I see... you're more of a threat than I previously expected. No wonder this One-Eyed Pickle had so much trouble dealing with you." He could hardly stand up, was that Mallet really a bubble? It felt like he had been hit with a boulder on top of his head. Plankton glared at his subordinate and gritted his teeth. "Hey! Enough of the Cracks! And for your information, I'm more of a _CUCUMBER!_" The Tiny little man growled, he placed his thumb into his mouth and blew. The air he trapped inside then inflated him back to his usual cucumber shaped self. "We don't have time for this nonsense! Take care of that Sponge while I weld through that door." Plankton barked, he jabbed his stubby little hand at SpongeBob while he put on a Welding Mask and took out his Blowtorch. "Don't come crying to me when you're crushed by that obese Crustacean!' Smytus yelled back in response. Plankton grumbled, he waddled over to the padlocked door and flicked on his Blowtorch, he began to weld through the thick metal sheet blocking him from the inside of the Office. had been scooping out rolled up stacks of Money into the now fat burlap sack held by Squidward. 's nose wiggled as a burning scent entered his nostrils. "Is something burning?" Squidward asked, he looked around in confusion at the new smell. The Cheap Crab turned his head as he looked for the source, he froze once he saw the culprit. A small blazing line was forming at the sides of the Padlocked door, the blowtorch Plankton was using was starting to cut through the door. "HURRY MISTER SQUIDWARD! WE HAVE US ONE OF THEM BREAK INS!" He screamed, he promptly began to stuff even more money into the bag. Desperate to escape with his funds and to find the formula before Plankton broke in.

Spongebob swung his Mallet to strike Smytus in the Cheek. He leaned back and pulled out an electric sword. He sliced downards to try and cut Spongebob in half. To his glee he DID, Spongebob was indeed sliced srraight down in the middle. He grinned malevolently, FINALLY! He had won against the stubborn Sponge and his strange tricks. Spongebob blinked, he then fell. Each half falling to the left and right respectively. Smytus grinned with a nastly curl on his face, now that he was taken care of he could finally finish the job. He began to make his way to assist his idiotic "superior". He heard the resturant doors swing open, and then a feminine yell soon followed. He turned his head to deduce who had made said sound and was met with a chop to the neck by a large Green Glove. "HI-YAH!" Was the first thing this assailant said, Smytus fell with a thud onto his side. The attacker landed on their feet; Smytus rubbed his pulsing neck and peered up at the figure in front of him. She was no taller than the Crustacean from earlier. She seemed foreign to this Underwater Society, she wasn't a natural undersea creature. He glared at this creature... yes, he knew what species she was! She was one of those rodents he saw scurring around in his Dimensions's Earth at that "park". "You rodent! You dare interfere in MY battle with that half-witted sea sponge!?" He was not happy in the slightest despite his victory against Spongebob. Someone dared to attack him when his guard was down and that was a punishable offense in his eyes. Sandy scowled one the slur "Rodent" had been used, oooh! Now that tincan was gonna get it. "I ain't no rodent you tounge chewing rascal! I'm a Squirrel! And this Squirrels gonna whoop your behind for hurtin' my friend Spongebob there!" Sandy pointed at the still split Sponge, Smytus smirked at Sandy and began to chuckle. "Oh, I assure you that he's more than HURT. You should surrender to me before you and your other friends suffer the same fate." Smytus grinned, he knew he had the advantage...or so he thought. Sandy kept a smile that showed she knew something Smytus didn't. She cocked her head to where SpongeBob had lied and whistled. "Kay' Square dude! You had your fun!" Sandy laughed, Smytus looked rather confused; had she gone insane? He was SURELY slain had he been not? Well, to answer his question; SpongeBob's halves hopped back on their feet and tipped the halves of their hats at one another.

"Hiya Me!" Spongebob greeted, Sandy began to giggle at this silly exchange, Smytus was more or less in a mix of: horror, disgust and confusion. "Spooongebob! C'mon! We can't be playin' like little kids on a hot summers day! We got this bull to rip the horns off!" Sandy laughed, she did find this all funny but she didn't come here for a laugh after all. "Oh right!" Spongebob nodded, he ran into both halves and returned into his full Square self. "I'm READY!" He exclaimed, he approached Sandy and hugged her. "Oh Sandy! I'm glad you're here! How'd you know we were in trouble?" SpongeBob smiled, his little buck teeth poking out his warm smile; a small redness to his cheeks.

"I'll tell ya later! This _**BUG**_ is gonna get it for callin' me a rodent!" Sandy hugged the Sponge back but set him down. She pulled out her Karate Guard apparel, Spongebob did the same; Smytus seemed frustrated and just sick of all these interruptions. Plankton was nearly finished with his welding, Patrick was snoring nearby; he began to wake up after being knocked out however. He sat up, smacking his lips as he rubbed his eyes. "Mmm...that was an awesome nap!...But, I'm so_ HUNGRYYY!_" Patrick whined, he was still tired and forgot why he was in the Krusty Krab. He turned his head to the side where he heard the sound of Plankton welding through the Padlocked door. His eyes widened, due to his still blurry vision. Plankton looked more like a PICKLE; Patrick's mouth watered. "Ooh! A PICKLE! Gimmie!" Patrick happily grabbed Plankton in his strong pink fist. "GURK! WHAT THE-?!" Plankton was effectively crushed in Patrick's hand. He dropped his tools, drat! He was nearly finished making a sizeable hole for him and Smytus to enter. He looked to see his captor and snarled once he saw it was Patrick. "Hey! You big, Pink Gorilla! What's the meaning of-WAGH!" Patrick tossed Plankton into his mouth and began to chew happily. "OW! STOP! URGH! MY LEG!" Plankton screamed as he felt his body crushed with each bite, to Patrick; these screams were merely a squeak.

"C'mon Mister Squidward! Get your rear in gear!" rushed the Squid; Squidward hurridley began to stuff the still full safe into 's Burlap sack. "Well maybe if you didn't hoard your money so much, we'd be out of here!" Squidward argued, he himself had been panicking a bit. While this occured, Smytus blocked and attempted sweep kick from SpongeBob and threw him up towards the ceiling. Sandy swung her large gloved hand to try and Karate Chop him in the neck, he had ducked and kicked her up as SpongeBob began to fall. Both of them hit one another in the head as Sandy and SpongeBob began to fall back down. Smytus grinned as he then prepared to strike them once they came near him. They neared him as they fell but, to his shock; they both recovered before his strike. They both then kicked him in the chest, causing him to stagger back. "Rrrghh! You wish to fight like barbarians then so be it! But, don't be surprised when you eventually find you-OOMPH!" Smytus had been interrupted by a gloved fist to the face. "Now Sandy! It's rude to interrupt people when they're talking." SpongeBob walked over to his Karate Partner and waggled his finger at her as he scolded her. Smytus fell onto his back, his "teeth" crooked and his face bleeding oil from a crack in his forehead. He had enough...these tiny creatures had made enough of a mockery of him already, he got up and pulled out an electric prod. He darted towards Spongebob and Sandy. Sandy and SpongeBob didn't see him coming, Smytus raised his arm and began to swing his arm towards Sandy, wanting to shock her in retaliation for the punch to the mouth. SpongeBob gasped, he saw Smytus right as he did this and sprang into action. He shoved Sandy out of the way...as Smytus struck him with the rod. Spongebob began to get electrocuted, he screamed in pain as his body began to flash from his normal look to his x-ray look where his skeleton was visible. "SPONGE-DUDE!" Sandy screamed, Smytus pulled his arm back as SpongeBob fell onto the floor. Sandy ran over and scooped him up in her arms. "S-Sandy...I need you…" SpongeBob coughed into his hand as his voice was hoarse. Sandy began to sniffle as her eyes began to water up "Y-Yeah Spongebob?" Sandy asked, thinking he was done for. "T-To get me a glass of water, my throat feels funny." Spongebob immediately sprung up, tugging at his collar. "How is he even conscious? The prod was SUPPOSED to knock him-" Smytus began to ponder...until SpongeBob then fell unconscious as the electric shock took its toll. "Ah, There it is." He replied in response to Spongebob going unconscious.

"RGHHH! STOP! BITING ME!" Plankton screamed angrily, he pushed up on Patrick's teeth as his feet pushed down on Patrick's jaw. Patrick looked down in confusion and realized that _**PLANKTON**_ wasn't a pickle after all! What a surprise! "Ohh! Sowwy Pwankton!" Patrick spoke, he wasn't able to speak properly due to Plankton holding his upper and lower jaw from closing. He spat Plankton out, the tiny menace flew towards the Padlocked door screaming as the force of him crashing into it FINALLY broke it down. finally grabbed the Secret Formula bottle; a grin on his face. "Argh! Har Har Har! Now I have me' formuler!" He was happy for the first time today...too bad it all was going to smoke anyways. "Uh ...Huh?!" Plankton rubbed his throbbing head, he picked himself up from the metal sheet he had been laying on. Smytus, Sandy and Patrick all had focused on the loud crashing noise that occurred. Squidward looked back in horror, Smytus grinned; he approached the now exposed office. Sandy was frozen...she didn't know what to do at all. Smytus was too powerful for her to handle, Patrick was confused..he didn't know WHAT to think. stood as still as a statue, he ever so slowly turned his head...and then his body. He was staring right at the android's chest, he gulped and looked up at the huge monster of a robot in front of him. Smytus smirked and held out his hand in a silent demand for the greedy crab to give him the formula. then made a beeline for the exit, he shoved Squidward into Smytus, "SORRY LAD! HE'S COMING FOR ME!" yelled, he was then even more shocked when Smytus got in front of the kitchen entrance. was then punched in the face and Smytus snatched the Formula Bottle once fell on his back and cowardly crawled back. Plankton smiled like never before once he saw Smytus with the formula. Smytus held the bottle firmly in his fist and gave a look to Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward with a death stare. Sandy woke up from her daze and used him being off-guard to her advantage. She ran up and kicked him upside the chin, she threw Spongebob up in the air as she flipped back and grabbed him once Smytus fell "LET'S MOVE!" Sandy screamed, she held on tight to the Sponge she held and began to sprint out of the office. "I DON'T KNOW OR CARE WHAT THAT ...BUT GOOD IDEA!" Squidward yelled in response, dizzily picked up his sack of money and followed. Plankton growled, hopping in front of Sandy's path; holding his arms out to "stop" the five man group. The middle aged shrimp yelled "Not another step you-" Plankton then remembered how miniscule he had been in comparison to the taller belligerents of his. "..Why do I do this…?" He then was trampled; Sandy (holding Spongebob), Squidward, Patrick and ran out of the Establishment. Smytus watched them leave, Plankton groaned as he rubbed his flat forehead. "Hey! Come back here you fools!" Plankton popped back into his normal shaped self and glared at the group; watching them run down the sandy road. "Don't ruffle your antenna sir, one quick call to my subordinates and they'll have surrounded these Aquatic Monstrosities faster than a 220 Teraflop Hard Drive can run!" Plankton seemed rather annoyed and wished he could just blow everything up and call it a day.

Sandy kept running down the road that led to her Treedome. She had been sweating buckets, her arms and mitts still holding the soft Sponge in her arms. She looked back to see the more out of shape Squidward, Patrick and holding their knees and panting from exhaustion. She stopped to give them a moment to rest. "Jeez...that little varmint playing dirty this time! He's got him a whole Army workin' for him!" Sandy rubbed her forehead...unfortunately the glass helmet blocked her from doing so to her annoyance. "Darn Helmet…." watched his Restaurant from the spot he was at. He had a somber look on his face, he had lost almost everything today. His recipe, his Restaurant...he nearly lost his own life for corn's sake! "That blasted barnacle...I'll get him if it's the last thing this old crab does!" He pounded his claw onto his iron-like chest. "Oh great...looks like I'm living in a box now." Squidward slumped down; he sighed, he had no other means of income now. "_**Nooo!**_ Now we can't eat Krabby Patties anymore! Why have you forsaken us Neptune!" Patrick cried, he went on his knees; bawling into his hands like a big baby. Sandy then saw a crowd of Soldiers slowly but surley pursuing them. "Dagnabbit! Them Cluster Robots are catching up to us, we gotta get a move on!" Sandy grabbed Patrick by the top of his head and pulled him, the latter still bawling like a baby. Squidward and followed, tiredly running to not be left behind. Smytus and Plankton watched as the army of reinforcements began to march down the road to Sandy's Treedome, both had a grin of amusement on their faces. Plankton held the Bottle in his hand and rubbed it lovingly "Oh Secret Formula! You're the key that unlocked the door to my- I mean OUR enslavement of this world! BWAH HAH HAGH!" Plankton cackled, hugging the bottle like if it were his wife. Speaking of which, Karen had been glaring at him for doing so. "_AHEM!"_ she cleared her throat to get his attention. Plankton looked at her wide eyed and then looked down at him hugging the bottle. "Uhhhh...This isn't what it looks like?" Plankton smiled sheepishly, Karen slapped him across to face; Smytus only rolled his eyes at this display of Earthly Spousal Abuse. "Mortals...who understands them?" He asked himself, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. Sandy twisted the Hatch to her Treedome and waited for Squidward, Patrick and to make it inside. Once she had been sure that they had made it inside. She entered in and locked the hatch. She filled up four helmets with Water. She handed three of them to the trio that had been conscious, Sandy manually put on Spongebob's. The Water began to drain in the hallway, she opened the hatch to enter the Treedome. scuttled in first and blocked his eyes from the light and heat of the sun in the now dry air. "Agh! I'll never get used to that blasted sun!" Squidward sighed and walked in the grassy field. "Great...I'm gonna die in a dome, why'd I expect anything with dignity?" Squidward rolled his eyes, at this point he's just accepted his doom. "OOH! NUTS!" Patrick immediately began to drop nearby Acorns into the opening on the top of his helmet. He began to peck at the slowly falling Squirrel treats like a fish eating food pellets. "At least the Pink Blob is more accepting of his inevitable death." Squidward rolled his eyes once more at the stupidity in front of him. Suddenly, lasers began to strike the dome. The thick glass began to crack under the pressure of the blasts. "What in tarnation?!" Sandy groaned; she facepalmed at this...would these robots ever just leave them alone. "C'mon! We'll have more protection inside the Treehouse!" Sandy grunted, she carried Spongebob in her arms once more. Squidward and his two companions followed Sandy inside the Tree Home. Walking up a flight of stairs, Sandy opened the padlocked door into her Lab. She placed Spongebob down, impatiently waiting for the others to arrive. Once they did so, Sandy pressed a button on her console. "Dome Base! We got us an infestation! Prepare Lock Down Procedure Alpha!" The entire Home's exterior slammed shut with a thick layer of sheet metal. Sandy breathed a sigh of relief, she sat down in a nearby seat. was sweating profusely, he felt afraid about the whole mess. "Just perfect! What do we do now?! We'll be in Davy Jones's locker by the hour if we don't get those scurvy scallywags out of our hair!" whined, he had been biting his nails; a bad habit of his that he does when nervous. Patrick was innocently munching on his acorns, he had an inattentive look on his face; no surprise there. Squidward blinked with an annoyed look on his face, he seemed like he had an idea that _NOBODY_ else had been thinking of. "Why not just try and find out where they came from and who they are?" Squidward inquired, Sandy **was** a technological genius after all. "I'll try, I did find this little doo-dad in the pile of tartar sauce. It might be a chip that helps them be kept under control." Sandy dug into her furry chest and pulled out a shiny blue computer chip.. covered in Tartar Sauce. Patrick grinned, he pulled up his helmet really quick so he could lick the sauce off the Chip. Sandy cringed at the slobber covered Chip.

"Thanks..Patrick…" she grinned nicely, not wanting to insult him to hurt the Starfish's feelings. She placed the Chip into her Computer. She sat down and began working to analyze it; and Patrick looked in awe. Spongebob groaned, his eyes opened slowly. "Guh..where am I?" He asked, rubbing his sore head with half lidded eyes. "SPONGEBOB!" Patrick yelled with glee, Sandy did as well. Both went down to hug the barely awake Sponge tightly. "EEP!...guys...breathe...need to…!" Spongebob gasped. Sandy and Patrick let go of him. chuckled and slugged Spongebob on the arm. "Argh har har har! That's me boy! You don't go down THAT easy now!" Squidward was more focused on the computer, it had just finished analyzing the Chip. "Hey, Cheeks. The computers done reading that chip thing." Sandy got up and sat in her seat. "What's going on?" Spongebob was reasonably confused by the whole thing. Squidward rolled his eyes and decided to explain it all while Sandy was working. "Basically, you got knocked out by that meathead of a robot. Plankton had the formula and now we're here trying to figure out who these metal freaks are." Sandy nodded as Squidward explained; he was being a bit of a Smart Alek but he got the basic idea correct. Sandy at first seemed intrigued what was on screen...then the intrigue turned to confusion...and the confusion turned to horror. "That varmint...no! He _**COULDN'T **_have!" Sandy yelled hysterically. Spongebob placed an arm on Sandy's shoulder, he was concerned over her behavior. "Sandy, what's wrong?" He asked, he had a shaky tone himself but tried to compose himself despite his own worry beginning to overwhelm him. and Squidward gave each other worried glances. Sandy stood up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a video game handheld-like device and plugged the port into the Computer. "Those robot critters...they're not from here. Not in this galaxy or universe at all." Sandy began to explain, Spongebob raised a brow in confusion, scratching his head. "Really? Where are they from then? Did Plankton make them?" Spongebob guessed, he saw that he was wrong once Sandy shook her head. "Plankton's somehow made a bridge between alternate DIMENSIONS! He's got them robot guys from someplace else, the problem is. These guys aren't just from one dimension. These codes are all fitted for a few other worlds, meaning this is only ONE of his friend's!" Sandy downloaded the information on the handheld device. She glanced out at the window, she saw the Cluster Soldiers begin to break through the thick steel casing. "Alternate DIMENSIONS?! Those are REAL?!" Squidward gasped in disbelief, Spongebob was astonished. "Bah! I don't care for no fancy world mumbo jumbo! Can we stop them is my question!" barked, he placed his claws on his sides and glared at the Squirrel. "I've downloaded one of the dimension's locations on this here Dimension Portal Transmitter, I can suck those cockroaches faster than a Vacuum Cleaner on Spring Cleaning! Just need to aim it…"

Sandy walked down the steps of her exit door and stepped outside, she was standing on a branch and had aimed her device down...the Cluster Soldiers broke through the Metal Sheet and now were in the dome. "YEAH! LET'S EXTERMINATE SOME MEATBAGS!" A soldier cried, his comrades cheered as they then began to stampede towards the Treehouse. "NOW!" Sandy was about to press the button to transmit the portal under the feet of the Cluster Prime soldiers. However, Patrick had swiped the device and began to fiddle with it. "OOH! A video game! Lemme play!" Patrick smiled as he began to push all the buttons on the remote. Sandy yelled for him to stop. Spongebob yelped and tried to stop his friend. and Squidward both silently agreed to get the heck away from what was to happen. They both jumped on the floor and hung onto one another.

"PATRICK! NO!" Sandy screamed...but it was too late. Patrick activated the handheld device. The tip of the controller shot out a green whirlpool. It was immediately evident that this had been the portal Sandy had been referring to. "WAGH! SANDY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Spongebob yelled; the whirlpool began to suck in nearby papers, test tubes and other small objects. The winds were harsh and nearly tornado like. It began to suck in larger things such as desks and chairs. Squidward and held on tightly to bolted tables and chairs. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHH! I WANT ME MOMMY MISTER SQUIDWARD!" screeched, struggling to keep his grip. "The portal's been activated! It's trying to suck us in! Keep hold! It should go away-EEEK!" Sandy tried to coach her friends to remain strong and not let up. She became the first victim of the portal, she was sucked in. Spongebob yelled and grabbed her arm in a vain attempt to pull her back into the lab. He fell on his stomach and began to slide towards the Portal. "Sandy! Hang on! Patrick! Gimme a hand here!" Spongebob yelled back at his fat friend. Patrick grabbed Spongebob's legs and tried to pull them out. Unfortunately, this was not meant to be. The Portal grew in size before it would've dissipated and the extra force caught Patrick off-guard. "SPONGEBOB! I CAN'T HOLD ON-AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Patrick screamed, he flew up in the air. Spongebob yelled as well, both then flew into the Portal. Squidward and nearly lost their grip, to their luck. The Portal closed up and evaporated. Squidward and his greedy boss fell onto their faces. "Ohhh...hoh ugh...my back." Squidward whined, he stood up. "...Spongebob?...Patrick?...Sandy?" He asked, looking around; to his shock. The three had been...gone. "The lads! They're...they've disappeared!" dusted himself off, he was equally shocked. All was silent, Squidward even was quiet...he felt bad for the trio. These feelings wouldn't last long however, the padlocked door burst down. Smytus and a whole army of soldiers behind him grinned at the two marine creatures left in the room. Squidward immediately put his hands up in surrender, Krabs growled...he didn't want to accept defeat. It was either this or a worse punishment like being in Davy Jones's locker for eternity. Smytus smirked. "...Arrest them boys." He snickered, his eyes as cold as ice.

Plankton oversaw the invasion of Bikini Bottom. He cackled at the beautiful sights, the town was in ruins. The Bikini Bottomites stood no chance, they were outnumbered, overpowered and outsmarted to a T. He was with Karen, in his lab. Watching the whole catastrophe on his large screen in his main Computer area. "Isn't it wonderful my computer wife? We've _FINALLY _been victorious!" Plankton laughed, raising his fists up in the air. "Wow, I'm actually surprised. This plan DIDN'T suck after all!" She replied sarcastically. Plankton merely pouted, looking up at his wife in annoyance. "Do you have to ruin **EVERYTHING **for me?" He grumbled, walking over to a new area of his lab. He was in front of a large ring shaped device which was hooked up to a nearby console. "Can't let my honey bun get TOO cocky now, it's bad character after all." Karen retorted, she scooted next to Plankton who had been working on the console. He had been turning switches and typing in a strange set of coordinates. "Whatever Karen! I have an important meeting to attend to! Keep watch on the place okay?" He ordered, once he had been finished. He turned on the machine by pressing the On switch. The Large ring began to glow, Plankton smiled. "That Tak broad sure knows her stuff.." he chuckled. He held the secret formula bottle underneath his arm as if it were a briefcase. walking up the steps beneath the glowing ring. He walked inside the ring and appeared on the other side. This wasn't the Chum Bucket anymore, when he saw the faces staring down at him. He knew this plan was going to work after all. He hopped onto the shoulder of the first ally he had met not a few weeks ago. Handing him the Bottle, he kept his grin. "Phase One Complete, Plasmius." He looked up at Vlad, who was seated at a conference table. Everyone was there, Azula was getting her nails filed by Ty Lee while Mai sat down and looked bored as always, Professor Calamitous was working on a bunch of blueprints that he inevitably wasn't going to finish, Vexus had been tapping her talons together as she chuckled deeply at the success of her minions, Jimmy Negatron had been working on a power supply for a new invention of his, Crocker stood up excitedly like a schoolgirl. "HOORAY! Now we can go to my infinitely superior phase TWO!" he cackled, Zim was next to Crocker and was disgusted by the strange man. "HEY! That was ZIM'S line you smelly hyooman-meatbag!" He cried, pouting at the middle-aged school teacher. Tak floated in on her hoverchair, ignoring the ongoing argument between Zim and Crocker. She focused her attention on Vlad and Plankton. "It seems that Vexus's soldiers were able to do the job. All is going according to plan, if this keeps up...we'll have control over all our dimensions within a few weeks." Tak smirked, stroking her Sir Unit in disguise as a Cat: Mimi. Her eyes flashed for a quick moment.

"Proceed...to invade **DIMMSDALE**."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
